


Box of Memories

by Its_Nikki_Bitch



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: "Nikki is cool", (there's not), 1, 2, 3, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deadpool - Freeform, Deadpool 2 - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, For Me, Here we go, I chickened out of the sex scene, I'm not ready, M/M, Memories, OOC?, Plenty of Fluff, The Past, Vanessa Carlysle (mention), come on we'll do it together, i broke the fourth wall, i'm the cool one here, it's hella cute though, it's no big deal, just once, just say it, my prompt was box, not wade, oh well, please say i'm cool, prompt, the summary makes it sound like there's some ANGST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Nikki_Bitch/pseuds/Its_Nikki_Bitch
Summary: Wade wondered what was in the box. It had been resting in the corner of Piotr's room ever since he could recall. What was in it? Was his fiancé hiding something from him? Colossus wouldn't hide things from him. Would he?





	Box of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> ] This is not my best work but I got so excited and wanted to post something. I didn't even go back through to edit or revise. I just sat down and wrote this, so sorry for...this whole thing.

Wade wondered what was in the box. It had been resting in the corner of Piotr's room ever since he could recall.  The first time he noticed it, he hadn't received the chance to investigate the item. He had been too absorbed with Piotr's lips and forgot about it moments later.  It was just that. A box. It seemed wholly innocent, and it didn't bother Wade not knowing what was in it. That is, until the box disappeared.

  
  
Wade padded through the room, a towel wrapped around his waistline. He could hear Colossus sigh from the bed. “Ready to come to bed?” The metal mutant asked.  Wade grinned and nodded. “Yeah. In a moment.” He dropped his towel and stooped down to open the wardrobe. He seized a random pair of boxers and smirked.

  
  
“Enjoying the view?” He asked cheekily. Piotr's face blazed crimson with heat. He set his novel to the side. 

  
  
“A little.” The Russian replied smoothly.  _ Liar _ . Wade thought. As Wade wandered towards the direction of their bed, his eyes flicked to the corner. Something seemed off.   
  


The box was gone. Wade wrinkled his nose. As he clambered into the bed, he asked Colossus about it. “Where's the box?”   
  


The metal man raised an eyebrow. “Box? What box?”  “The box in the corner. I never found out what was inside that thing... Toys?” Wade smirked.   
  


Piotr nodded in understanding. “Oh. That box.” He grabbed Wade's wrist and rubbed circles into the scarred skin.  The mercenary's mind went blank. He could only feel the hot sensation of Piotr's thumb on the inside of his wrist. What...What were they talking about?   
  


“Don't trouble yourself about it, Дорогой.” Colossus pressed his lips to Wade's cheek.    
  


“M'kay…” Wade nodded absently and curled up closer to his barrel-chested boyfriend. He pressed a chaste kiss to Piotr's mouth, then lay his head on Colossus' chest, listening to the soft heartbeat there.   
  


Within a few seconds, the scarred mutant had fallen asleep, drool already beginning to pool at the corner of his lip.

* * *

Deadpool had forgotten about the box for a few more months until Spring rolled around.

  
Everyone in the mansion had been allotted a task to complete, to make spring cleaning go by quicker.    
  


Wade seemed to have drawn the short stick and was instructed to tidy up the attic. The mercenary was confident that the other residents of the mansion just wanted him out of the way.    
  


He boredly stacked boxes into corners and set up a Christmas tree, even though it was mid-April. The mutant plugged the lights into a nearby socket and the entire attic lit up like a carnival. The burn victim wondered if the lights were visible from outside the window.   
  


He strung up a few moth-eaten sheets and made a fort, but ultimately gave up, when it caved in on top of him. He was just about to give up on his task of tidying up and accept his punishment for not doing so when he saw it.   


  
The box.   
  


Haphazardly jammed between a decrepit couch made from cracked leather and a bookshelf that was completely splintered by now, was the box from Piotr's room.   
  


It rested there, cardboard bending inward and wrinkled. Wade grabbed at it with eager hands and was shocked at how heavy it was. He heaved it to his chest and collapsed onto the couch.   
  


The leather pulled against his jersey and skin as he slid across it, but he managed to pull himself into a sitting position and set the brown package on the ground, each foot guarding the left and right sides.    
  


Deadpool ripped at the folded flaps to open it. The top gave away, and he peered into the box with excitement. What was it Piotr didn't care for him to see?    
  


Wade didn't think his fiancé was trying to hide what was in the box from him but instead preferred to not share. Wade understood, but nothing would stop him from finding out now.    
  


His curiosity was too strong to ignore.    
  


There were a few musty notebooks lying on top of what looked to be picture frames. He picked up one of the journals and opened it. On the first page was a rather simple, but still appealing, illustration of a farmhouse. Each drawing got more intricate and elaborate the further Wade flipped through the sketchbook.   
  


He knew Piotr drew, but he had never seen any of his earlier sketches.   
  


Opening another notebook, he pored over a drawing of himself. This sketch, in particular, was exceedingly accurate and clean, and seemed to have been drawn many years ago, when he and Colossus first met. The paper was growing stiff and Wade was mindful to not tear it. He set the notepad next to him on the couch and plunged his hand into the box again.

 

He grabbed a picture and looked at it. The photo was black and white, and the main subject was a handsome woman sitting in a rocking chair with knitting needles and a quilt in her lap. It was obvious that this was Piotr’s  _ babushka. _ Her silver hair was fashioned into a loose, over the shoulder braid, but it was barely visible because she wore a cloth around her head. She looked sweet but also gave off the impression that her word was law.

 

Piotr’s metal head appeared through the hatch in the floor. The giant mutant heaved himself up and made his way to the couch, sitting beside his fiancé. The couch groaned under his weight. “I see you found the box.”

 

Wade couldn’t help but feel a little sheepish. It was clear that Piotr would have preferred it if Wade hadn’t looked through this box of memories. The merc could understand wanting to leave your past behind. 

 

But...if you truly wanted to abandon it, would you keep a box of memories in the first place?

 

“I-I just saw it and my curiosity got the better of me...I looked at some of your earlier sketches. A few of me…” Wade’s words grew bolder the more he spoke. He leaned into Colossus’ shoulder. “Very detailed…”

 

Piotr had the decency to look embarrassed. “There’s...There’s no excuse for my illustrations of you. You just got stuck in my mind, and paper allowed me to empty my thoughts…”

 

Wade laughed. “I’m flattered, actually. Weirded out, considering we hadn’t officially met, but flattered.” He smoothed out wrinkles in the page, careful not to smudge the pencil drawing. “Y’know, I think this has earned its own place on the refrigerator, where everyone can see it!”

 

“How childish, Wade—”

 

“It’s not childish at all!” Wade retorted. He pulled the page closer to his chest, as if pressing it closer to his heart. “It’s called having pride in your artwork.” 

 

Piotr laughed but didn’t refuse Wade. He probably assumed that Wade would forget to post the picture to the fridge. He wouldn’t.

 

Within a few minutes, the couple was poring over some of the old family pictures in the box. Most of them weren’t framed and instead stuck together from the film of the printed pictures.

 

“—And here’s a picture of Mikhail, Illyana, and I. I don’t actually have that many childhood memories, but I remember running around the farm with Illyana. Mikhail would entertain us by offering to play Hide and Seek, then stop searching. Illyana would—”

 

Wade loved listening to Piotr talk. About anything, really. His voice was pleasant to listen to—smooth like honey. Wade also love it when Piotr was particularly passionate about what he was saying.

 

The corner of his top lip quirked up and he started to talk a bit fast, eager to get his words out and tell more details of the story.

 

Sometimes Wade would just be struck dumb at the fact that this man—this  _ giant, colossus  _ man—loved him back. A long time ago, he had told Vanessa that her crazy matched his crazy, and he had meant it. Not a single day went by when Wade didn’t miss Vanessa and there would never be a day where he didn’t miss or love her, but Colossus completed him. As corny as it sounded, Colossus was his better half.

 

“Wade? Are you even listening?”

 

Still dazed, Wade replied without thinking. “No,” he admitted. “Too busy admiring you.”

 

Piotr's face grew how and his lips turned upward into a barely visible smile. “I think we're done with pictures.” He murmured. “Lunch sounds good. I'll go... I'll go make sandwiches.”

 

Colossus kissed the top of Wade's head and walked to the trapdoor. He lowered himself down and landed with a large thud in the hallway below the attic.

 

“No—”

 

“No crusts! I know, Дорогой!”

 

Wade grinned. He was so lucky to have Piotr. He was so lucky for his _entire_ _family_.

 

_ 'Things are looking up, Wadey ol’ boy.’ _

 

Wade folded the flaps of the box and shoved it towards the piled of other boxes. His curiosity had been quenched and he would no longer have need for the box. He suspected Piotr wouldn't either.

 

The whole point of life was moving forward, Wade learned. You were headed for the future and not meant to dwell on the past. It was over. There was no changing it—unless you were a time-traveling hunk named Cable.

 

But Wade knew better than to change the past. Why give up what he had now? He'd had his fair share of hardships. Hell! They all had. But Wade thought he had been dealt a pretty good hand in the card game called life. Alright. The author will stop now.

 

He joined his family in the kitchen. Wade smiled widely when he saw a head of pastel pink hair. “Hi, Yukio!” He sat down at the table. The teenager grinned back. “Hi, Wade!” She took a bite out of her sandwich and turned to her girlfriend with a questioning look. “Aren't you going to eat?”

 

Negasonic shook her head. “Looking at Wade's dumb face made me lose my appetite.” She said. Wade quickly leaned over to boop her on the nose, but she leaned away before he could.

 

“Harsh, Brianna. Harsh. You cut me real deep, just now. At least Colossus loves my dumb face.”

 

“God help me.” Colossus placed Wade's plate in front of him at the table. He pressed a short, chaste kiss to Wade's lips. Piotr went to work on the next person's lunch.

 

Deadpool's sandwich had been halved into two triangular pieces. Cheddar and sour cream chips had been added into the sandwich, just how he liked it. “Thanks, babe.” 

 

“You're welcome.” The metal man replied.

 

Negasonic (fake) gagged. “You two are disgusting. So gross.” “I think they make a cute couple.” Yukio admitted. Wade hummed in agreement.

 

“Thank you, Yukio.”

 

“No problem, Wade!”

 

He'd said it once, and he'd say it again. He was definitely the lucky one.


End file.
